Kazumaru's Past
Kazumaru's Past is a movie project that YoruNight000 is in the making of. The events of the movie start from when Miyuki and Kazumaru get their assignment to take out the Lionman up to when Kazumaru gets his call from Kari to help her. Featured characters are Kazumaru Ichiyori, Miyuki, Lionman, and Jin Yue. Timeline The events of the movie is a complete interview that Kazumaru is giving to someone from the Green Slayers Guild. The interviewer, wanting to know what happened with Kazumaru's mission so he can report it back to the Guild, listens as Kazumaru tells his story. In Kazumaru's story, he tells how the poor in Japan have been forced to live in small huts in the sewers by the Emperor, which Kazumaru really despises. Kazumaru and Miyuki work as Supernatural Exterminists to help earn money for those living in the sewers so they can live out their life. The two go to Kyoko, who gives out all the missions to the members of the Guild. She gives the two the mission to kill a shape-shifter. Kazumaru and Miyuki go into the sewers where two children ask the two of them to duel, which they do. Miyuki ends up defeating Kazumaru badly. Once they exit the sewers, the two decide to stay in the city at a small cafe, where Kazumaru remembers his battle with a Wolf-Human Hybrid named Arashi Zanders. Miyuki snaps him out of his dream where the Supernatural Device points toward the shape-shifter. So the two go to battle the shape-shifter. Using teamwork, they drive the shape-shifter into retreating the first battle. The next day, Miyuki and Kazumaru are out shopping for groceries when Kazumaru goes over safety procautions with Miyuki, who ignores him. It goes to the next battle where Miyuki is killed off, saying her last wishes to Kazumaru of wanting to see different parts of the world. Deciding a world without Miyuki is pointless, Kazumaru goes to kill himself when Jin Yue stops him. Jin Yue tells Kazumaru he must fulfill Miyuki's wishes before he kills himself. He says that he will, and that he'll also kill the shape-shifter who he had now nicknamed the Lionman. If Kazumaru cannot fulfill Miyuki's wish in 3 years, Jin Yue will personally slay him. Kazumaru makes off with the Prime Minister's Jet, which took him to Minster Island to get away from Japan. Kazumaru's flashback ends and the interviewer leaves with the information he had received. Kazumaru goes to relax when he receives a phonecall from Kari for a job. He smirks and asks her a questions which then goes to the end credits. Music There were 8 songs used in this movie. The songs played in this order: #"Kimi to Futari De..." from the Elemental Gelade Soundtrack #"Reduce to Ashes" from the Clannad Soundtrack #"Tea Party in the Reference Room" from the Clannad Soundtrack #"Redlinks no Kichi" from the Elemental Gelade Soundtrack #"That's Like the Wind" from the Clannad Soundtrack #"Distant Years" from the Clannad Soundtrack #"Suna no Utsuwa" from the Elemental Gelade Soundtrack #"Oblivious" from the Kara no Kyoukai First Movie Single Featured Characters Kazumaru Ichiyori Main Article: Kazumaru Ichiyori The main character of the movie. He is telling his past few days to an interviewer about a mission he was supposed to report to the Green Slayers Guild. Miyuki Main Article: Miyuki Kazumaru's deceased girlfriend. She was a member of the Green Slayers Guild with Kazumaru, helping out the poor with the money they earned. Lionman Main Article: Lionman The Lionman is a shape-shifter who kills Miyuki. He is the antagonist of the movie. Jin Yue Main Article: Jin Yue Kazumaru's half-sister that encouraged him to keep living and fulfill Miyuki's final wishes. Kari Anderson Main Article: Kari Anderson Though she only is briefly introduced at the end of the movie, Kari makes a phone call to Kazumaru for his next job. Kyoko Kyoko is the person who gives out the missions at the Green Slayers Guild. Arashi Zanders Main Article: Arashi Zanders Though he wasn't actually in the film, he was mentioned as an old bounty that Kazumaru was after. Unnamed Boy and Girl Two children that live in the sewers. They are constantly bored since there are no means of entertainment in the sewers. Interviewer A man who was sent on a mission to find out about Kazumaru's mission for the Green Slayers Guild. Trivia *This is the first time that Miyuki and the Lionman have made an appearance in the Third Series. *This movie shows how Miyuki became the "Kyuudou Warrior-Pegasus Wings" Hybrid Monster. *This is the first time that the Green Slayers Guild is mentioned. *This is the first time that Japan is featured in the Third Series. *This is the first time that Kazumaru is the protagonist in the Third Series.﻿ *The movie gives a background of how Kazumaru ended up in Minster Island from Japan and how he got caught up in Kari's job. *This is the first time that the name of Kazumaru's sword, Kyuushintetsuzo, is revealed. *This is also the first time that the name of Kazumaru's Goddess, Harees, is revealed. *Even though he is called the Lionman, the shape-shifter also changes into a wolf and dragon in the film. *This is also the first time that Japan's government system is shown in the Third Series. *When Kazumaru and Miyuki first find the Lionman, the Lionman says "Good day, mate!". This could say that the Lionman is Australian.